


Pretty Warlock, Pt 2

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Car Sex, Dick riding, Hand Jobs, Jace and Simon are bros, Kissing, M/M, POWER BOTTOMS, Prostitute!Magnus, Sequel to Pretty Warlock, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, bodyguard!Alec, just Malec fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Alec Lightwood has had a bad day at the office, he needs a little stress relief and who better to give it to him than the guy his friends, Jace and Simon, hired to take his virginity six weeks earlier? Magnus is able to do just that. After all, that's exactly what he has been doing every weekend of those six weeks.





	Pretty Warlock, Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [UNO STREGONE MOLTO CARINO PARTE SECONDA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238628) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)
  * Inspired by [Pretty Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717393) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



> Hey folks, I know a lot of you have been waiting for this one. If you haven't read the first chapter of this yet, where have you been? Joke. You can read it by clicking the link above. You don't have to but the plot will make a lot more sense if you do. Plus, it's 10k words of hot Malec smut.
> 
> Magnus is a prostitute in this one and Alec a bodyguard. This is the second chapter in what will be a multi-chapter fic and I absolutely loved dipping back into this world. It is plot-heavy as I had to think about later chapters but the smut is some of my favourite so far. A huge thanks to Chocolate Lime for the original prompt, this one is especially for you, my love!
> 
> Also, this won't be the last chapter for this series. I discovered that I had actually taken more prompts than I realised so there will be another 4 chapters added over the next week or two, not every night but as fast as I can.
> 
> Please note, I don't condone performing sexual acts whilst driving. (I just write about them 🙈) 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy/enjoyed the return of our show, I can't wait to watch it tomorrow!

Alec pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, sitting back in his office chair as he loosened his tie. It was 8 o’clock and had been another long day and he needed some relief. Pulling up Magnus’ number, he fired off a quick text.

 

**_Hi, is there any chance you’re free tonight?_ **

 

Pulling at his tie, one-handed, he stared down at the screen, anticipation curling through him as he waited for a reply. A grin split his face when his phone pinged, pulling his tie off fully.

 

**_Sure, how long?_ **

 

Alec didn’t have to ask to know what Magnus was asking. Pushing his chair back, he stood and walked around his desk, as he replied, to open his wall safe. 

 

**_The entire night?_ **

 

Spinning the dial on his safe, he grinned when Magnus replied; and pulled the right amount of cash out of his safe, plus a little something extra before he closed it up.

 

**_I’ll be there in 30_ **

 

**_See you soon_ **

 

Alec sent back. Gripping the wad of cash, he returned to his desk and stuck it in an envelope before stuffing it in his messenger bag, along with both of his laptops, phone, tie and wallet. Shrugging his coat on, he swung the bag over his shoulder and locked the door behind him.

 

Passing the meeting rooms and the gym that his employees trained in, he flicked the lights off, rolling his eyes at Jace’s sloppiness. _ Why does he refuse to pick up after himself? _ He wondered, leaving the towels on the floor where they lay and closing the door before making his way through the empty reception area. 

 

Locking the front door behind himself, he tugged his collar up and turned for the store on the corner, needing a few supplies before he went home. Letting his feet guide him, he thought of the last six weeks, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

Every Friday and a few Saturday nights had gone the same way over the last month and a half. After a busy week, needing a way to relax, he had text Magnus and gotten just that. Magnus was the best stress relief he’d had in a long time, the guy was funny and skilled, and a million degrees hot. Never one to shy away from trying something new, Magnus was quickly becoming his weekly fix.

 

Pushing through the door of the corner store, Alec picked a basket up and started filling it when he reached the booze aisle. A bottle of Grey Goose, a bottle of Hendricks, a couple of bottles of tonic water and a few lemons later, he made his way to the counter. The assistant, talking to him, had him snapping out of his reverie.

 

“Someone is planning a good night.”

 

Alec looked up at the girl, almost rolling his eyes when she eye fucked him. “Yeah, and it will be even better with a couple of boxes of condoms and a bottle of lube,” he deadpanned, shaking his head when she pouted but retrieved the items anyway. 

 

Ignoring the eyes that continued to rake over him, Alec paid by card when the girl totalled him up, swiping his bag up off of the counter as he did. Turning without another word, he made for the door, tightening his grip on the strap of his bag as he returned the way he had come.

 

Climbing into his Escalade, in the parking lot of his office, Alec dropped his bags onto the passenger seat and put the heating on as soon as he switched the engine on, New York was freezing in late October. Buckling up, he pulled out into the busy traffic and made his way home.

 

Alec was a couple of blocks from home when he spotted Magnus emerging from the subway station that was closest to his building. Traffic was at a standstill so he honked his horn and rolled the passenger window down, jerking with his head when Magnus spotted him and weaved through the lane of traffic next to his own.

 

“Jump in,” Alec said, reaching over and opening the door for Magnus. “Aren’t you freezing?” he asked when Magnus climbed in, eyeing Magnus’ thin jacket. The blazer, black with a pattern of cherry blossom trees, picked out in gold, was nice but it looked way too thin for this kind of weather.

 

“I’m willing to suffer for the sake of fashion,” Magnus chuckled, looking over the luxury cream leather seats of Alec’s ride as he put Alec’s bags in the footwell and buckled up. He was grateful when Alec rolled his window up and cranked the heating up to high, thawing him out a little.  _ Must be nice to be rich,  _ he thought absentmindedly as he shivered. As willing, as he was to suffer for the sake of looking good, he was freezing. 

 

“You’re suffering has paid off, you look good,” Alec conceded, eyes raking over Magnus’ plain black pants and ankle boots.  _ He’d probably look good in a pair of baggy sweats and a hoodie,  _ he silently added as the traffic started moving again.

 

“So do you, as always. Black looks good on you,” Magnus said, eyes raking over Alec’s black coat, suit and shirt, positive that a matching black tie would be somewhere close by, Alec was always impeccably dressed whenever he turned up at the guy’s apartment. “Those pants look a bit tight though,” he smirked, running his hand up Alec’s thigh and letting his fingers play over Alec’s clothed dick.

 

“They’re getting tighter by the minute,” Alec said, eyes flicking down to Magnus’ hand, swirling a pattern over his crotch, gold specks of glitter in his black nail polish glinting in the streetlights; before his eyes flicked back up to the road.

 

“Maybe I should do something about that, wouldn’t want you to damage yourself down there,” Magnus grinned, flattening his hand to rub over Alec’s dick. Feeling it harden under his hand and hearing Alec’s breathing turn heavy, had him winking when Alec met his gaze as they rolled to a stop again.

 

“Maybe you should,” Alec said, slumping down in his seat a little when Magnus flicked his belt and pants open, one-handed, and reached into his pants. His breath huffed out when Magnus started jerking him with small strokes in the limited space afforded him, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

 

“So hard already, have you been planning this all day?” Magnus asked, watching every one of Alec’s reactions to his ministrations. It wasn’t like he had cleared his schedule in case Alec texted. Not at all. 

 

In all honesty, Magnus had started clearing his weekend schedule on a permanent basis weeks ago. He needed the money and Alec was the one client he had who always asked for the entire night whenever he texted, by far his biggest source of income over the week, especially when Alec wanted two nights. _ It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Alec is witty and vulgar, has the face of an angel and the mouth of a demon, and fucks like he was born for it. Nope, of course not. _

 

“No,” Alec breathed, forcing his eyes to stay open to focus on the road. Maybe he had been thinking about it all day but he had only put his thoughts into actions when he had texted Magnus. 

 

Although, Alec was beginning to think it was a foregone conclusion that he would be texting Magnus every weekend.  _ Not because I’m lonely or anything. Yeah, definitely not because of that. And certainly not because Magnus is so hot and charming and a God in the bedroom or the bathroom or the balcony or Jace’s room or Simon’s room. Not at all. It’s just stress relief, right? _

 

Alec almost missed the turning for the underground parking garage of his building, so focused on the pressure he was exerting on the gas pedal and his wayward thoughts. Magnus’ hand, jerking the head of his dick where it poked out of his open pants almost had him stomping down on the peddle. Breathing heavily, he took the corner sharply and just about managed to apply some pressure on the break to slow his turn before he straightened up.

 

“Try not to kill us before I finish, the EMT’s finding us with my hand around your dick is not how I want to be remembered,” Magnus chuckled, still stroking Alec’s dick.

 

Alec just about managed to pull into his spot and kill the engine without taking any of the walls out with his car. Unclipping Magnus’ seatbelt, he grabbed the lapels of Magnus’ blazer and yanked Magnus over the middle console to slam their lips together, invading Magnus’ mouth when Magnus gave as good as he got.

 

Magnus fought the good fight but it wasn’t to be. Alec, licking into his mouth had him giving up any notions of dominance. Releasing Alec’s dick, his hand slid into Alec’s hair, letting Alec practically fuck into his mouth. It was insanely hot and had his own dick straining in his pants. His fingers curled, gripping tightly to pull Alec’s head back.

 

“Have you ever fucked anyone in this car?” Magnus asked breathlessly, grinning when Alec’s eyes lit up, unsure of whether he would be able to make it up to Alec’s apartment without getting a good fucking. Alec always seemed to have that effect on him, hell, he even broke his own rules when it came to the guy. 

 

“No, but there’s always a first time for everything,” Alec said, his eyes darting to the back seat. Without needing to say a word, he reached down for his bag of supplies as Magnus climbed out of the car. Gripping his pants to keep them up, he climbed out too and climbed into the back seat.

 

Magnus took the bag from Alec’s hand, kneeling on the backseat to peer inside it, finding lube and condoms. With a small chuckle, he grabbed them and pulled the package open while Alec yanked his pants down and settled in the middle seat.

 

Alec took the condom that Magnus handed him and rolled it on, watching Magnus pull his pants down and do the same. Taking the lube from the bag, he smeared his covered dick in it, silently thanking the gods when he saw that Magnus had a buttplug in. It was his favourite one, actually, the metal one with the black jewel in it. Magnus always came prepared.

 

Magnus shuffled around until he could lean over the middle console, gripping it tightly as he waved his ass in Alec’s face. Alec’s lips, kissing his ass cheeks, and the guy's shovel hands, kneading his cheeks had a groan escaping him. The movement pushed his plug into the bundle of nerves in his ass.

 

“Don’t tease me, Alexander, or I’ll have to punish you when we get upstairs,” Magnus groaned, rolling his hips in Alec’s hands for more of the pressure. 

 

“Maybe I should continue then,” Alec said, watching Magnus’ ass jiggle. Magnus could be quite inventive. Loosening his grip, he placed the heel of his hand at the base of Magnus’ spine, stilling him, and tugged the plug from Magnus’ hole. The stretch was beautiful!

 

“Fuck, fill me up, quickly,” Magnus said, the words trailing off into a moan when Alec lubed his asshole up. The questing fingers in his hole had him pushing backwards, chasing them. His movements stopped, however, when Alec gripped his hips and tugged him down.

 

Alec gripped his dick and ran it up and down Magnus’ crack when Magnus hovered for a minute, still in a teasing mood. Magnus, threatening to get out of the car and leave him to jerk himself off, had him forgetting that and lining himself up properly.

 

Magnus’ breath caught when he pushed his ass down on Alec’s dick, the guy wasn’t small by any measure. Feeling as though it would never end, he took every inch in one smooth, slow thrust, shuddering when he sat flush in Alec’s lap. Gripping the backs of the front seats, hard, he got himself together with a few deep breaths, listening to Alec’s equally heavy breathing.

 

“How are you always still so tight when you walk around with that thing in your ass?” Alec muttered from between clenched teeth. Magnus’ rim had squeezed every inch of his dick on the way down, gripping him to perfection. No matter how many times he sank into Magnus’ ass, he was always tight, his asshole the perfect fit for his dick.

 

“I don’t wear it all the time,” Magnus muttered as he rocked his hips, testing out the movement.  _ Not bad!  _ He silently conceded before reaching up to take the handles above the tinted windows, either side of them. Using them for leverage, he started to bounce.

 

Magnus sucked air in hard, impossibly full and more than grateful for Alec’s assistance when Alec’s long fingers curled around his hips. The stretch and the slight burn on his rim had him gasping but he kept on bouncing, his arms straining as he pulled himself on and off of Alec’s dick.

 

Alec’s head fell back against the cream leather headrest, his eyes slamming closed from the pleasure that rocked through him, his own panting breaths mixing with Magnus’ noises. Gripping Magnus tightly, he didn’t know whether he was holding on or helping, either way, Magnus was going to be the end of him. 

 

“Fuck me, Alexander,” Magnus moaned, grinding down on Alec’s dick each time he seated himself in Alec’s lap. A husky moan filled the car when Alec lifted him and thrust up into his ass. “Yes! Just like that,” he grunted, his arms, calves and legs shaking as he hovered and let Alec fuck into him.

 

The pitch of Magnus’ moans rose with every thrust into his ass. Small pulses of pleasure shot through his ass, Alec, aiming for his prostate, scraped it every time. Unable to hold himself in the air for long, he started bouncing once more.

 

The sound that rang through the car, of Magnus’ thighs meeting his own, had Alec chasing it, wanting to hear every slap, every moan and whine. Pulling Magnus down onto his dick faster, he slammed into Magnus’ ass, getting closer to his release by the second.

 

Somehow, Magnus managed to affect him like this each time they met, made him chase it, made him lose it too fast, made him want to drag it out for hours. He was liking a walking boner whenever Magnus was around. The guy's ass was perfection and his mouth, whether filled with his tongue or dick or a dirty joke, made him lose his mind.

 

“Magnus, jerk yourself off,” Alec muttered, pulling Magnus down flush to his lap and grinding his dick up into Magnus’ ass, his balls tingling. He wanted Magnus to cum too. “Fuck, come on, cum because I can’t hold back much longer,” he muttered.

 

Magnus had no problem cumming when Alec told him too, his eyeballs were already rolling into the back of his head from Alec's grinds, his breathing practically none existent. He didn’t even need to so much as look at his dick, never mind jerk himself off. Filling his condom with a grunt, he sucked air in to let out a jerky, shuddering moan.

 

The sound of Magnus cumming had Alec succumbing to his own release. Raising his hips, he practically bashed Magnus’ head off of the roof as he filled his condom, trying to bury himself deeper.

 

Magnus just pushed down harder, testing the strength of Alec’s hips as he chased the aftershocks that pulsed through him. Sinking back into Alec’s chest, he tilted his head, breathing hard when Alec’s lips found his neck. He was more than happy to sit in Alec’s lap and come down when Alec’s arms wrapped around him, listening to Alec’s panting breaths in the sudden silence, feeling them on the back of his neck.

 

“You are insanely hot,” Alec muttered into Magnus’ skin, barely having the energy to drag his lips across Magnus’ skin for a minute. 

 

“Look who’s talking,” Magnus snorted, looking over his shoulder at Alec. The guy was beautiful, gorgeous hazel eyes, eyebrows that women and a lot of men would kill for, stubble that made him want to develop stubble rash and a body that deserved to be worshipped. Alec was hot with a capital H.

 

“Come on, I need a drink,” Magnus said, shaking himself off and climbing off of Alec’s dick. Swiping his plug off of the seat next to Alec, he knelt on the seat to pull his condom off and do his pants back up. Having to go without a tissue, he tied the condom off and shoved it, and the plug, into his pocket. 

 

Alec pulled his own condom off and shoved it into his pocket too before yanking his pants up and climbing from the car. Walking around it, he grabbed his bag from the passenger footwell and led the way. Taking Magnus’ money from his bag, he passed the envelope over without a word, swapping it for the bag of booze Magnus had picked up.

 

“You’d better not have put extra in here again,” Magnus said as he took the envelope, matching Alec’s strides, and shoved it into the inside pocket of his jacket. Raising an eyebrow at the look on Alec’s face, he shook his head as they exited the garage and waited for the elevator that Alec summoned with a jab to the button.

 

“Of course I didn’t,” Alec said with a shrug, not quite able to meet Magnus’ gaze but knowing that Magnus wouldn’t count it right then and there. He didn’t have to put the extra in but he wanted too. 

 

To Alec, the extra money wasn’t about Magnus providing a service. The guy helped him more than he was willing to admit, brightened his weekends up and gave him something to look forward to all week, mainly just a decent couple of nights sleep. Maybe Magnus would see it as some sort of tip but that wasn’t how he meant it, he just wanted to do something nice for him, as a thank you.

 

Magnus thought about the second time he had visited Alec, about how awkward it had been when Alec had asked him why he had left the money the first time. In all honesty, he hadn’t even known why himself. Maybe it was because he had enjoyed himself so much or because it hadn’t really felt like a job to him. Each time he visited didn’t feel like a job, except when he took the money. Unfortunately, he couldn’t afford to let his enjoyment of their time together overshadow the fact that that was exactly what it was.

 

So Magnus had mumbled a reply about already having been paid and they had left it at that.  _ Maybe he thinks he has to give me extra to make up for it?  _ He wondered as they stepped onto the elevator and began the six-floor ride. Whatever it was, he put it out of his mind. Alec didn’t make a big fuss over the money so neither would he.

 

Alec pulled his keys back out when they reached his floor, his eyes flicking to Magnus after the silent elevator ride, wondering if he should assure Magnus that he didn’t mean anything bad with the extra money. Leading the way down the hall he opened the door and let Magnus pass. Just in time to be greeted by the sight of Jace and Simon, sitting on the couch.

 

“Hot date boys?” Magnus asked, seeing Blondie and Goggles, sat on the couch directly in front of the door, in their boxers and t-shirts, surrounded by junk food, both of them losing spectacularly at Mariocart when their cars fell off of the rainbow road.

 

“Magnus?” Simon asked, gawping at the guy that he and Jace had hired to take Alec’s virginity, over the back of the couch when he turned to see who was speaking to them, Jace mirroring his look of surprise.

 

“In the flesh, Steven,” Magnus said, grinning when Simon only looked more confused. “How’s your arm, Blondie?” he asked over his shoulder as he took the bag of booze from Alec and wandered over to the kitchen to mix them a couple of drinks.

 

“Dude, what’s he doing here?” Jace asked Alec quietly, watching Magnus move around the kitchen like he owned the place. Pushing Simon’s elbow away when it found his ribs, he looked up at Alec instead.

 

“Why do you care?” Alec asked as he dropped his messenger bag on the floor by the door, shrugging his coat and suit jacket off and throwing them over the back of the couch. “And why are you both here anyway? It’s Friday night, don’t you have girls you should be out impregnating or whatever it is you do all weekend?” he asked, surprised that they were home, he usually didn’t see either of them from Friday until Monday.

 

“Pregnant? I’m not trying to get anyone pregnant, in fact, I don’t even have sex,” Simon said a little too quickly, aiming a harder dig at Jace’s ribs when he snorted next to him; so that he didn’t have to meet Alec’s gaze.

 

“Smooth,” Jace muttered, enjoying Simon’s squirming immensely. “So, um, why  _ is _ Magnus here?” he asked, turning to Alec once more.

 

“Why do you think?” Alec asked, kicking his shoes off and wandering over to the kitchen to let Jace figure it out for himself.

 

“Dude shut up! If he finds out I’m dating his sister, he’s going to fire me and kick me out,” Simon muttered, staring at Alec and Magnus as they made drinks, moving around one another with an easy familiarity. “Have they been sleeping together this whole time?” he asked quietly.

 

“I don’t know but Magnus looks mighty comfortable, doesn't he?” Jace asked, just as quietly as he watched Magnus take his jacket and boots off. The guy looked like he was settling in for the night. Alec, grabbing a take-out menu and the bottles of vodka, tonic and Gin, had his mouth hanging open. It positively hit the floor when he watched Magnus grab their drinks and follow Alec across the apartment towards Alec’s room.

 

“Enjoy jerking each other off over your video game, boys,” Magnus said with a wink when he noticed Simon and Jace both staring at them.

 

“I suggest you go out if you don’t want to hear our noises,” Alec said, opening his bedroom door to let Magnus past.

 

“Ha, he gets laid one time and he already thinks he’s Ron Jeremy,” Jace fired back, still in shock that Alec was going to get some action again. And with Magnus. He hadn’t even been sure Alec had gotten any the first time when the money that they had paid Magnus ended up in his paycheck this month, the same with Simon.

 

Alec met Magnus’ gaze, both of them bursting into a fit of laughter, Jace didn’t have a clue. They both only laughed harder when Jace looked completely and utterly confused, Simon still elbowing him in the ribs as he stared.

 

“Why do you insist on calling Simon anything other than his name?” Alec asked with a chuckle when he closed his bedroom door and walked over to his desk. Putting the bottles down, he accepted his drink from Magnus and sipped it appreciatively.

 

“Because his face does that cute little squinchy thing when he’s confused,” Magnus chuckled, sipping his own drink as he chucked his jacket on Alec’s bed.

 

“Simon isn’t cute,” Alec muttered with a raised eyebrow. Magnus didn’t have to pick up after him, Simon was just as bad as Jace. “and you do know that they aren’t together, right? They’re both straight,” he said.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Magnus asked, grinning at the confusion on Alec’s face as he tugged Alec’s shirt out of the waistband of his pants. “I’m kidding, I know they’re straight, you’ve told me enough about them. It’s just funny to wind them up, Jace’s face goes all blotchy and Simon starts stammering,” he said.

 

Alec chuckled, his eyes flicking down to watch Magnus’ fingers work over the buttons of his shirt. The move had him shaking his head, watching Magnus continue to calmly sip his drink. Magnus’ fingers, brushing over his exposed stomach had him stepping forward, flush to Magnus’ body.

 

“That shirt looks so good on you but it would look even better on the floor,” Magnus said, teasing Alec when Alec went to kiss him. Pulling his head away from each kiss Alec tried to press to his lips, a smirk tugged at his lips. “See, it’s not nice to tease, is it?” he grinned. 

 

Alec lowered his head and looked up at Magnus through his lashes, schooling his grin when Magnus’ breath caught. The look never failed! And judging by the dilation of Magnus’ pupils, it wasn’t about to fail him now. One look through his lashes always ended the same way, with Magnus fucking him.

 

Magnus tugged Alec’s chin up with one finger and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Alec’s lips, relishing how plump and kissable they were. The Gin on Alec’s tongue, when he licked into his mouth, unable to help himself, was almost as good as the vodka in his hand. Walking Alec backwards, he took Alec’s glass and put it with his own on the desk.

 

Pushing Alec’s shirt off of his shoulders, Magnus continued to kiss Alec as he dropped the shirt to the floor. The shirt was followed by his own shirt when Alec undid his buttons and tugged it off of him. 

 

Alec pulled Magnus closer, not needing to break the kiss as he went to town on Magnus’ zipper and button. Pushing his hands into the back of Magnus’ pants, he gripped Magnus’ ass and pulled, rolling his hips to brush at Magnus’ dick with his own. Magnus’ fingers, sliding up to grip his shoulders had him doing it again, his thumbs flicking over Magnus’ ass cheeks as he squeezed them.

 

Magnus broke the kiss, breathing as hard as Alec was before sliding his hand into the hair at the back of Alec’s head and tilting it. Feathering kisses down Alec’s jaw, he enjoyed the scratch of Alec’s short beard against his skin, tilting Alec’s head further to find Alec’s neck, one of his favourite spots.

 

Rolling his own hips with every rolling motion of Alec’s, Magnus grazed Alec’s collarbone with his teeth then licked over the skin when Alec moaned before doing it again. The deep, hoarse sound had him fully hard. Not to mention the solid dick, grinding into his own.

 

Alec pushed Magnus’ pants down, desperate to feel more of Magnus’ body against his own, his hips jerking when he felt Magnus’ teeth scrape at his shoulder. A shudder ran through him when Magnus kicked his way out of his pants and circled him, continuing the trail of kisses.

 

Undoing his own pants, Alec’s chest rose and fell faster, his chin dropping onto his chest when Magnus sucked at the nape of his neck. Dropping his pants and boxers, his kicked them off, panting for breath when Magnus’ hands skimmed down his arms and their fingers interlocked.

 

Magnus moulded himself to Alec’s back and wrapped their arms around his stomach. With his thumbs skimming Alec’s abs, he walked them towards the bed, his own breathing laboured from the kisses he pressed to Alec’s shoulder blades and the feeling of Alec’s body against his own.

 

Alec knelt on the bed when they reached it, pushing his ass back when Magnus shuffled him further forward and knelt behind him, feeling how hard Magnus was for him. They kept going until Magnus took his hands and placed them on the wooden rail of his headboard, his lower legs bracketing Magnus’ knees and lower legs where they kneeled in the mattress. 

 

Magnus released Alec for a minute and grabbed his jacket. Taking the condoms and lube out of the pocket, he tossed his jacket aside and pressed himself to Alec’s back once more. Pouring some lube out onto his hand, he started to massage it into Alec’s ass crack as he handed a condom over.

 

Alec took the condom Magnus handed him and rolled it on, still breathing hard. Hearing the rip of foil, he looked over his shoulder to see that Magnus was rolling one on too. His eyes flicked up to meet Magnus’ gaze, his dick straining when he saw how wide Magnus’ pupils were.

 

Magnus curled his hand around Alec’s jaw and held it in place as he claimed Alec’s lips once more. Curling his other arm around Alec’s stomach, he pulled Alec into him, splaying his fingers as he started to roll his hips. Breathing Alec’s air, he let his dick saw at Alec’s crack.

 

The sensation of Alec’s tongue in his mouth, and Alec’s perfect ass, pressed to his dick, had Magnus moving faster, chasing the perfect friction on his dick. Releasing Alec’s chin, he continued to lick into his mouth as he pushed between their bodies and gripped his dick. 

 

Alec nodded frantically when he felt the head of Magnus’ dick at his hole. Reaching out with both hands, he gripped the wooden rail, arching his back when Magnus’ lips found his shoulder once more. Pushing back slowly, inch by inch, he opened himself up on Magnus’ cock, breathing through it.

 

Magnus kept still, locking his hips down and only moving to suck at the skin of Alec’s shoulder or graze his teeth over it. The tightness of Alec’s ass had him wanting to thrust forward but he held still, letting Alec direct the pace. 

 

Trailing his lips back up Alec’s shoulder, Magnus sucked at Alec’s neck, his fingers trailing down to swirl through the short hairs at the base of Alec’s dick. Listening to Alec’s deep, panting breaths and the small moans that filled the gaps between them, he wrapped his fingers around Alec’s dick, jerking it with long strokes as he bottomed out.

 

“Do you like it when I touch you like this, Alexander?” Magnus whispered breathlessly in Alec’s ear, letting his tongue snake out to lick over the shell when Alec nodded frantically. “Do you like it when I jerk your dick? When I take you apart piece by piece?”

 

“Yes, fuck! Yes,” Alec mumbled, his voice gravelling out as he relaxed around Magnus, his head falling back onto Magnus’ shoulder and his back arching impossibly far. 

 

“How about when I brush my fingers over your skin, hm?” Magnus asked, letting his fingers trail up the hard muscles of Alec’s stomach and continue up to swirl through his chest hair. “Or when I play with your nipples?” he asked, flicking a thumb over Alec’s right nipple when he reached it.

 

“I need more,” Alec whined, pushing his chest into Magnus’ hand, his hips moving at the same time, to push into Magnus’ jerking hand. The movement of his hips had him pulling off of Magnus’ dick, stretching around Magnus’ length with a breathtaking clench. 

 

“I know,” Magnus said, sucking Alec’s earlobe into his mouth when Alec pushed back. The hold he had over himself surprised even him. Alec managed to steal every bit of his self-control on a regular basis but he held still now. Letting Alec fuck himself on his dick was even better than just thrusting into him.

 

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s chest, under Alec’s arm, and continued to flick his thumb over Alec’s nipple, using his nail to make Alec moan. The sound was phenomenal, a low, husky moan that rang through the room. Rolling Alec’s nipple when Alec pushed back harder onto his dick, his tongue darted out to lick at Alec’s neck.

 

Alec shuddered, clenching down even harder as his hips gained speed, every withdrawal and every backwards thrust opened him up further until he was fully relaxed. Knowing that he was fully open, he turned his head to claim Magnus’ lips and reached back to get a grip of Magnus’ hip.

 

Pulling at Magnus’ hip when he pulled off of Magnus’ dick again, Alec let out a halting whimper when the pull resulted in Magnus meeting his backwards thrust. The tight feeling of having Magnus inside of him, the grip of Magnus’ hand and the pressure on his ass that Magnus’ thrust created was perfection. 

 

Magnus, widened his knees, shuffling Alec’s knees further apart in the process, and bent his legs slightly. It didn’t take long for Alec to follow suit when his dick threatened to fall from Alec’s ass, Alec starting to thrust down instead of backwards. It enabled him to thrust up into Alec’s ass, his own moans rising to ring out through the room every time he slammed into Alec’s ass.

 

“Just like that. Christ, it feels so good,” Alec whimpered, the new angle grating at the nerves in his ass. His thrusts, and Magnus’, turned more insistent, harder each time their skin slapped together, the sound adding to the sounds of their pleasure ringing out through the room. 

 

Neither of them gave a fuck about how loud they were being. They weren’t used to having to hold themselves back, usually having the place to themselves. And they weren’t about to start now.

 

Magnus forgot about stroking Alec’s entire length and focused on the head of Alec’s dick. Twisting his hand with every pull, he lowered his left arm to splay his fingers over Alec’s stomach again and pulled Alec down with him when he sat back on his heels, Alec sitting in his lap.

 

“Bounce for me,” Magnus muttered breathlessly in Alec’s ear, fisting Alec’s dick faster. Resting his hand on Alec’s hip, he thrust up into Alec when Alec complied.

 

Widening his legs a little further for balance, Alec gripped the headboard harder and started to bounce on Magnus dick, gasping for air from the friction and pressure on his nerves. The battering his prostate was taking showed in the tingle of his balls.

 

“Are you going to cum?” Magnus asked, feeling Alec’s thighs shake each time Alec thrust down on his dick. The nod and the incomprehensible babble that fell from Alec’s lips had him redoubling the efforts of his hand. He was barely holding his own release back but he wrestled it down.

 

“Magnus, fuck, Magnus, I’m cumming,” Alec moaned, sitting on Magnus’ lap and leaning forward as he started to grind, wanting to draw it out. The pressure on his prostate had him jerking in Magnus’ lap as he spilt into his condom, his legs almost going boneless from the shake in them.

 

Magnus groaned when Alec clenched on his dick, letting himself come into his condom as he buried his face in Alec’s shoulder blade. Holding Alec closer, he rode his orgasm out, jerking as hard as Alec was. 

 

“How do you do it to me every time?” Alec asked shakily, pulling Magnus’ arms tighter around himself as he melted into Magnus. Magnus hadn’t been kidding about taking him apart. 

 

“It’s your fault for being so damn irresistible, you make me want to draw it out,” Magnus said, shaking his head. Alec cumming like that was well worth drawing it out for, literally seeing him come apart was fast becoming his favourite thing to watch.

 

Alec sat up and pulled himself off of Magnus’ dick, needing a lie down, he was wrecked. Not bothering to try anything fancy, like moving, he opted for slumping sideways, landing on his side and tugging Magnus down with him.

 

Magnus curled into Alec’s back, trailing his lips up Alec’s spine, his fingers drawing a pattern on Alec’s hip. Letting Alec back into him, flush to his body, he pushed his feet into Alec’s pillows and entwined their legs. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Alec chuckled when Magnus’ stomach grumbled. He was starving himself, having not eaten before coming home from work and then working up an appetite. Receiving no answer, he rolled over to find Magnus’ eyes drifting closed. Shaking his head, he pouted his lips out to brush them over Magnus’ forehead.

 

Deciding to let Magnus have a little power nap, Alec heaved himself from his bed to clean up and order them some take out, taking a minute to carefully clean Magnus up too and dispose of their condoms first.

 

Hunting his phone down, Alec picked up the menu and ordered for them, already knowing what Magnus liked, before tossing his phone down onto the desk. Take out and a shower afterwards sounded like heaven right then. 

 

Alec slumped back onto the bed and curled around Magnus to grab a little power nap of his own. Jace or Simon could answer the door for their food. And maybe he could return the favour for Magnus while they were in the shower, Magnus wasn’t the only one who enjoyed dragging it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, they're practically married already loool
> 
> Also, the long fic of this will be called, Will You Still Love me, Tomorrow? And it might be my next project after, The Divide, because I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head for it.


End file.
